


pillow fights.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [81]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Their pillow fights were legendary.or: Anakin and Padmé have a unique way of fighting.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	pillow fights.

**Author's Note:**

> day 81, drabble 81.
> 
> Prompt 081 - pillow.

Their pillow fights were legendary. Sometimes Anakin and Padmé would break out into one with throw pillows in the middle of a party they’d thrown; sometimes they saved the pillow fights for their bedroom right before bed. It became a pattern after a while, the way that they fought. Anakin tended to go for the body where Padmé went more for the head, and once they were done, they collapsed onto the bed or sofa and laughed and laughed. They don’t remember how it started, but they enjoyed the pillow fights more than they could say. It was unadulterated fun.


End file.
